


十三香·三奈

by CarbonicSoda



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonicSoda/pseuds/CarbonicSoda





	十三香·三奈

第二味【三奈：面类白色，粉性，常鼓凸。气香特异，味辛辣。】

李虎锡从接到那条微信就开始狂喜，专业课还有四十分钟才下，一个班总共就二十个人，老教授在讲台上盯着，他逃不了。

面前的草稿纸被他画得乱七八糟，有一些是课上讲的例句，长且复杂，剩下的重复来重复去都是三个字，短且简单。

李虎锡把笔往牙齿中间塞，发了狠去咬那筒塑料管，眼睛还是在那三个字上盯。笔杆被他咬得湿津津的一点点往外滑，他有点脸红地使劲抿了抿嘴唇。

这根笔是从叔叔那儿顺的，叔叔…叔叔那儿含久了，也总是滑。滑却不往外掉，只更加发狠去够他喉咙里的软骨。

这么想着，他干咳了一下，嗓子痒得不行，可他又不敢大声去嗽。课他没听，老师点人起来翻译是要丢脸的，他在旁的事情上一向脸皮薄。

好容易挨到下课，大学没有下课铃，老教授多拖的那一分钟把李虎锡折磨得够呛，教材被他翻来覆去折出好几出角子，看着有点幼稚有点好笑。

叔叔的车停在宿舍楼拐角的阴影里，很闷很蠢一辆宾利，李虎锡见了却欢天喜地。

他拉开车门就扑到驾驶座上去亲叔叔的嘴，他的嘴和车里的空气一样，有些干燥但是厚重。他用自己口水去一点点浸湿，然后很乖地把舌头钻进去，怯生生又浪荡荡地咂出声音。

叔叔…叔叔

李虎锡闭着眼睛往那人怀里陷，像他就是一池沼泽，越动作越把他往下拖。他这样发心疯了一样地喊人，声音却不大，没底气似的跨雷池，等着惩罚一样，又盼着这惩罚甜蜜些。

说过多少次，叫我名字。

李虎锡被他圈在怀里吻，大手擒着后脑，后脑里有脊椎，脊椎断了人就死了。他故意的。

孙…轩宇。

叫了一半，刚才那个色胆包天的小混蛋舌头就软了，好像叔叔这俩字给了他多大保护似的，剥开来，就怂得不行。

孙轩宇看他躲，就知道这孩子今天胆色撑到这儿也就够了，再往下逼谁又舍得。他把嘴贴到小孩儿的额头上，安抚似的不动。

叔叔…

他早知道小孩儿要得了便宜卖乖，那张嘴刚开口，他就猛地又堵上去。这次不给他撩拨瞎闹的机会，他好好去舔小孩儿牙床上的软肉，舔得怀里跟抱了捧春水似的那么颤。

路灯的亮度拐到这里，只剩了丝余气儿。孙轩宇把李虎锡的手拢在怀里无意识地搓弄，右手中指写字磨出来的茧子很讨巧，狐狸似的人长了双书生手，铁着心要里外勾你魂魄。

他的小孩儿半张着被吮得红肿的嘴，仰着头越过座椅之间的空隙看他。残的那丝光线打了影子出来，影子里有直的鼻梁、翘的鼻尖、勾的下唇还有不知道哪里就能反光，但是真的在发光的眼睛。

叔叔，我今天不回宿舍好不好？

不回宿舍你睡哪儿？

孙轩宇惩罚自己似的在逗他。

睡叔叔家好不好…

李虎锡被亲过那样几回，说话的调子软得勾勾丢丢，就好像是他的天性告诫他不能放了眼前这个男人走。他该抱着他在床上喘，让他坏成一滩水，然后一块睡过去，迎接另一个天明。

孙轩宇由着他抓自己的安全带，就这一根绳子还能困住他的欲望。所以系着就急着吧。

睡我家有条件的。

李虎锡被点鼻尖的时候，没忍住眨了下眼睛。看孙轩宇的时候，眨眼是罪过是铺张浪费。他口干舌燥地去瞧叔叔的下巴，上了一天班，胡茬长出来不少，有点颓废有点烟火气的性感。

我给你刮胡子呀，搅泡沫用刀子刮，啊，还有上回你涂的须后水。

孙轩宇看他热闹地说话，心里突然间就静下来。他伸手包住小孩儿的脸，让他抖着睫毛枕在自己掌心里。

走，带你回家。


End file.
